


Woo-oo!!

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Ducks Gen Swap [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap AU, Duck Twins, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, I really don't know what else write here, It's the first episode of the show but in my AUversion!, gen swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Huey was able to stop one of his niece and nephew’s best mischiefs yet, but sadly that meant there was no way of leaving Della and Donald unsupervised while he went to a work meeting. The one he was just getting more and more late to by the minute.His only option now? The two rich uncles that Huey had hidden about from the twins their whole ten years of life.No member of the Duck family could have expected how much that day would change their lives.
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, all family ties
Series: Ducks Gen Swap [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997299
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Woo-oo!!

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!
> 
> After more than half a year playing with the idea of this au, writing short scenes for it, and it getting more attention than I'd ever expect, I finally bring you guys the first official chapter of my attempt to swap the whole show!
> 
> A big thank you to GreatGameDota for beta reading this for me.
> 
> I'm so excited to start this adventure!
> 
> Are you guys ready? So let's rewrite history!

For the past ten years, since when they were still two precious little eggs until their tenth birthday a couple of months ago, Huey has dedicated his life raising, protecting and keeping out of trouble a mischievous pair of twins.

His niece and nephew: Della and Donald Duck.

Huey would like to think that he knew those two like the back of his hand. After being the only one responsible for them their whole lives, he was supposed to know how their minds worked.

Maybe that’s why the duck in red was having such a hard time accepting he really hadn’t connected the coincidences between the babysitter getting lost, his niece’s absence from the scene, and his nephew trying to rush him out of the house. But just between you and me, dear reader, the only reason why Huey noticed that there was something wrong going on was because of the explosion coming from his backyard.

Huey instantly stopped on his way to the car, hands going to his hips as he turned back and his frowning gaze lowered to a now extremely nervous Donald.

“Where’s Della?”

“E-er… Um… Who’s Della?” Donald forced a smile, knowing too well that their plan was phooeyd already.

Arching an eyebrow, Huey left his nephew on the house’s entrance and went to the backyard. Their house was very simple and so was the backyard, but through the years Della and Donald had managed to build a sort of small shack there, a place where they could play and make messes as much as their little hearts desired without driving Huey crazy.

Right now, there was a dark smoke leaving through the wooden planks, and a lot more left when Huey opened the shack’s improvised door. Even before he could see the big piece of metal that looked like a mini airplane, he heard Della coughing.

“NAILE _\- Cough, cough_ –Nailed it,” Even with her evident discomfort, Della’s face was still shining with pride behind the smoke. “Hey Don, it worked! Now we can fly back and forth to Cape Suzette before anyone notices! Goodbye, Duckburg! Hello-” The girl lifted her dirty aviator goggles, her excitement dying when she saw that it wasn’t her brother at the door. “… Uncle Huey.”

The next thing the twins knew, they were both being tossed onto the car’s back seat. Donald narrowed his eyes at his sister.

“You were supposed to wait for the signal, _Dumbella!_ ”

“And you were supposed to get him out by ten o’clock, _Donnie!”_

The twins kept staring at each other with deadly glares for a few seconds, but in the end, instead of starting a fight, the two just crossed their arms and huffed, exclaiming together:

“We never get to do anything!”

Huey just gazed at them through the rearview mirror, and started the car with a sigh, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I can’t leave you alone for two hours, last week you almost flooded the house within the five minutes I went to the drugstore!”

“That old faucet broke on us, seriously,” defended Donald.

But Huey wasn’t paying attention, too focused on typing a destination on the GPS. He swore, when he moved into their home with the twins, that he would never get in touch with _those guys_ again, but this was an emergency, and he had been able to put off this moment for ten years, so his pride would have to accept that as a victory.

 **“Calculating route to: McDuck Manor,”** said the GPS’ robotic voice.

“McDuck Manor?” Della stuck out her neck between the two front seats, not believing her ears. “You mean that huge manor on the top of Killmotor Hill that belongs to the richest duck in the world and greatest adventurer of all time?? Why are we going there?”

“Yeah, what’s the big idea?” Donald also stuck his head through the other side of his uncle’s seat. “Are you planning on sell us or something?”

“Wha- No!” Huey wanted to roll his eyes at his nephew’s humor, but he forced himself to stay focused. “The people who live there… they own me one. They’ll take care of you for a couple of hours.”

 _“A comple of hours with the great Scrooge McDuck?!_ YAAAAAAY!!” Both Huey and Donald shrunk a bit at Della’s high pitched squeal.

Although not looking as excited as his hyperactive sister, Donald was looking forward to their now suddenly exciting morning as much as her. They had heard about Scrooge McDuck back when he and Della were in school, it was right before Uncle Huey decided to homeschool them, actually. The man was a legend. Tough, smart, and as his twin had just mentioned, extremely rich.

Huey just started driving once both twins had their seatbelts on, but it seemed that not even that was able to contain their excitement as Donald and Della stared at each other once more, this time with huge smiles.

These were going to be the coolest two hours of their lives!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoied this. I know it's not that long, but her, first chapter, introduction.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a commentary, these motivate me so much :)


End file.
